


Bloopers

by 1destielplease



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Comedy, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1destielplease/pseuds/1destielplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren messes up on set just to get a good look at Chris' cute butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloopers

Day One of filming “Take 5!” The director called out from behind the camera. Chris eyed Darren suspiciously, trying to bite back a smile, he focused on remembering his lines.

“And, Action!”

Chris began walking inside the fake elevator while pressing a random button to make the scene more real. “You, excited to watch the warblers perform?”

Darren walked beside Chris and stuffed his hands in his front pockets. “I am- they’re really good. How are the new directions?”

 

Chris took a side glance to watch Darren for a second before moving his eyes straight to the elevator door.

“Uh, you know, they’ll get there.”

 

“Weird elevator..” At that moment Darren burst out laughing.

“CUT!” The director yelled out.

 

Chris watched as Darren continued laughing. He loved it when Darren’s eyes get so small because he was so happy or Darren’s laughter when he finds something funny. Apparently Darren’s laughter was very contagious because Chris joined in soon after. The director gave an annoyed huff but smiled anyway. Who can be mad at these two dorks?

 

“Okay, we’ll use that. Tomorrow we will work on jigsue and the picnic!” The director yelled yet again. Chris’ laughter died down and instead grabbed Darren’s hand and took him to his trailer for some much needed kisses.

 

“Dare-” Chris was immediately cut off by Darren’s lips. “Ommf” Was all that came out of Chris’ mouth. Eventually, they both pulled apart for air. Darren placed his forehead against Chris’ and sighed happily.

 

“Something wrong sweetie?” Chris ran his hands up and down Darren’s back and pulled him a little closer. It was a long day and all he wanted was to go home with his boyfriend and order take out.

 

“Nothing is wrong when I’m with you.”

“Oh shush, you big cheeseball.”

Together they laughed and began talking about what they wanted to eat when they went back home.

 

"Why were you laughing today on set?"

 

"What? I can't laugh?"

 

"Darren, you made the poor director almost pull out the hair he has left on his head in frustration. I'm pretty sure nothing was funny."

 

Darren huffed and crossed his arms. Chris always knows everything. Especially if it's from Darren. Dating for five years can have that impact.

"Okay fine, I was just admiring... The way your cute butt looks in those jeans. So I had to keep messing up so I can see."

 

Chris couldn't believe his ears. Had his boyfriend really purposely mess up so many takes so he can get a better look at his ass?

"Why must you always be so damn sexual?"

 

"I wasn't being sexual! I just think your butt looks really, really, really cute in those jeans."

 

"Uh huh, so because of that you decided to mess up on purposely when we could be at home and I could be finishing my bo-" Chris was yet again cut off by Darren's lips. Chris automatically relaxed into the kiss and brought his arms up to Darren's neck. Kissing Darren made Chris forget why he was even annoyed in the first place. "Let's go home, yeah? I think we both need some rest. "

 

 

Day Two of filming

 

 

 

“Take 24”

 

“Oh god, I just, Im sorry. Okay, Okay I promise this is the take. I won’t laugh, I won’t laugh!” Darren said while still chuckling. They had both tried to contain their laughter when the tiny, scary, Saw version of Jane came out in a bicycle.

 

This time Chris knew for sure that Darren wasn't faking his laughter. “And… ACTION!” Jigsue came out once again and while Chris backed away from the creepy doll and pushed himself against the corner of the elevator wall, Darren clutched his stomach in laughter. How can he keep a serious face with that doll? He couldn't keep it together. Chris' face was also priceless when JigSue came out because he looked so afraid of the thing and it was so funny to watch because he knew Chris was trying so hard not to laugh.

 

Once Darren stopped laughing the director was just about to yell action again when Chris suddenly stopped him.

 

“Wait!” Chris exclaimed standing up from where he was sitting. The director poked his head from around the camera. “What?”

 

“Darren and I, we made a game that maybe Kurt and Blaine could play. You know? Instead of having JigSue make that long speech about how much she needs us- Klaine, how much she needs Klaine to kiss.”

 

While on lunch break, Chris and Darren came back and hung out in the fake elevator while everyone else came back to shoot the scene. Ten minutes laters and they were both playing their own version of heads up with little pieces of paper. “This is like Klaine trivia” Chris said to Darren who scribbled on another piece of paper.

“It is like Klaine trivia” Darren agreed. He looked at Chris’ small smile and couldn’t help but reach over and put one finger under Chris’ chin to lift his face and press his lips against his. It was a quick chaste kiss. The second Chris felt Darren’s lips against his, the second they were gone.

 

“Darren!” Chris squealed. In Chris’ opinion it was a manly squeal.

 

“You can’t do that here!”

 

“Why not? Everyone knows.” Darren wiggled his eyebrows. Chris pretended to be mad and crossed his arms.

 

“Why do I even put up with you?” Chris didn’t realize how much his words actually hurt Darren. It was an innocent joke but sometimes Darren couldn't help but wonder that Chris de severed so much more.

 Darren wasn’t out yet, but he wanted too. He really did but he was still signed to a contract and he was afraid of the reaction the media would get. Chris looked at Darren because he wasn’t saying anything. Instead he was silent and writing more words on a piece of torn paper. Chris realized what he said but kept quiet. Now was not the place to talk about these things. He sighed and continued writing words onto pieces of paper like Darren.

 

 

 “So what’re telling me is you want to change the script?” The director asked.

 

Chris didn’t even question what he was about to say. “Yeah, I think the Klainers would really like it” The director was silent for a moment before nodding.

“Okay give it a shot” After the scene, they decided to take a quick break from filming. Darren rushed out as quickly as he could and into his own trailer. He wasn’t upset with Chris. He was upset with himself for not being able to give Chris what a normal relationship was. A knock interrupted his thoughts. “Dare? Can I come in?” Darren opened his trailer door and stood aside to let Chris in. Before he could say anything, Chris hugged Chris with so much force.

 

“I put up with your cheesiness. I put up with your obsession with Small Pools. I put up with you when you forget to pick up your sheet music from the floor when you write new songs. But you know what I don’t have to put up with? Who you are. Coming out is hard. I don’t care how long it takes. I’ll wait for you forever.” Darren nodded and hugged Chris back. "Do you know that I Love you?"

 

 

Day Three of filming

 

 

 

“No funny business today” Chris said at Darren who was still having his hair done to shoot the final scene of the Klaine elevator scene for today.

 

“What could you possibly be referring too?” Darren said, quirking his eyebrow and looking at his boyfriend through the mirror. “I really want to go home early today so we can finish watching Orange Is the New Black with Brian and Cooper.” Darren didn’t respond, only laughed.

 

"Can you imagine what the fans would think if the Glee season six DVD releases the bloopers from this week? I mean I know there's a lot of bloopers but this week was really something else" Darren said now looking completely serious.

 

"Yeah well, if they release the bloopers, you know we're in trouble" Chris winked. He could only imagine how the fans would react. Some would completely lose it, (Chris can't really blame them though) and some would probably be mad and he's not even sure why. Point is, if these bloopers were released, both Darren and Chris would be in very serious questioning. And he was okay with that.

 

"The good kind of trouble?" Darren looked at Chris straight in the eye and gave him a soft smile.

"Always the good kind"

 

*

 

 “CUT! Darren the lighting wasn't right with your angle, can you move a little to the left? Okay… right there! Okay and ACTION”

 

“I Want to get out of here, its just so hot” Darren nearly lost it when JigSue said “Yeeeeees”. Chris couldn’t help but lose it too. He loves his job. “CUT! Okay let’s try that again, but without the laughing.”

 

Darren bit his lip and nodded.

 

“ACTION"

 

“Not s...sexually hot, its just actually hot and I want to go home. I want to get out of here.”

 

“YES! Listen to Blaine.” Chris looked at Darren with a slightly worried expression and slowly rubbed his arm.

 

“CUT! That was perfect guys, okay lets go over the kiss. Darren says his lines, then Chris and the song will be playing in the background and that’s where you two kiss. It has to be passionate, remember Blaine and Kurt still love each other so make it look real.”

 

Chris wondered how ‘real’ it could possibly look if he broke character and just kiss Darren as Darren, not as Blaine. Once the director yelled action, Darren said his lines and so did Chris. He put on a scared expression to indicate how Kurt was feeling.

 

When Chris felt Darren’s lips on his, all his thoughts went away. He wasn’t Kurt anymore, he was Chris. And Darren wasn’t Blaine anymore, he was himself. Darren placed his hand on Chris’ neck and tried to get him closer. Chris couldn’t get enough of Darren so he placed his hand on Darren’s shoulder and trailed it down to his back, trying to get more of Darren. Chris felt Darren’s tongue enter his mouth and he tried so hard not to moan but instead let out a tiny breath.

 

When they pulled apart the director didn’t yell out cut. They wanted to capture the emotions on each boys face. When he finally did yell out cut, they realized the whole set was quiet.

 

“Uh, we’re going to have a take two, this time, less passion?”

 

 

The rest of the day was filled with hours of making out on set because Darren 'forgot' his line of kept laughing. Chris knew that he was only doing that because he wanted to keep kissing Chris. So for equal measure, Chris messed up purposely sometimes too. Just to keep kissing Darren.

 

“If this went out on the DVD as bloopers, the fans eould definitely be on to us."

 

"I think they already are" they both shared a loving smile.

They couldn’t wait to go home. Orange Is the New black can be watched some other time.


End file.
